


Valentine's Day

by Enbies_Committing_Felonies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, just a really cute and short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies
Summary: Catra's anxious about Valentine's day with Adora
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), implied glimmer/bow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> it was a gift for @luminousrunes on tumblr

“Hey Glimmer,” Catra studied her claws as she leaned against the doorframe to Glimmer’s room. She smirked at the indignant noise Glimmer made at seeing her there. Catra hadn’t exactly been ‘invited’.... or even let in to her house.

“You do know I have a phone right? That you can text me on?? AND TELL ME WHEN YOU’RE COMING OVER?!” Glimmer frowned and put her fists on her hips, but Catra just rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah yeah, it’s good to see you too.”

Glimmer frowned harder for a second, but then gave a long suffering sigh and gave Catra a quick hug. 

“So why have you decided to torment this fine evening?” She asked over her shoulder as she walked into her room. At least Catra hadn’t gone in _there_ without permission.

“Well,” Catra responded, flouncing into the room and flopping onto the bed, kicking her feet up, “As you might know, tomorrow is Valentine’s day.” Her voice trailed off and Glimmer glanced over at her from where she was rummaging in her drawers.

“Yeah, and?” She prompted.

Catra sighed and then blurted out, “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s day and I don’t know what to do for Adora.” Glimmer turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“So... you’re asking me to help?”

Catra glowered and flicked her ears back, “No! Well... yeah. Yeah I am.” She flipped over and buried her face into Glimmer’s covers.

“I don’t know what to doooo,” She mumbled angrily.

Glimmer rolled her eyes again, but smiled affectionately. 

“Okay, I’ll help. This _once_.”

~~

Catra paced anxiously as she waited for Adora to come out of the room where she was getting ready. Logically she knew Glimmer (okay, it was mostly Bow) was smart and was probably right about Adora liking this, but then again... Catra and Adora had had a really rough patch when they were young, and Catra felt like she was always one wrong move from being not worth it for Adora.

And then Adora was opening the door and Catra’s mind blanked. It wasn’t exactly so much that Adora’s outfit was stunning, it was just that it was Adora, and she never failed to stop Catra’s heart in its tracks.

Adora had her hair in a messy bun, undercut clearly showing, with barely any make-up, just some eyeliner to accentuate her bright eyes. Her outfit was a red crop top with white hemming, showing off her muscled arms, paired with high-waisted, black skinny-jeans finished off with red and white high-top converse.

But the real reason Catra’s mind had screeched to a halt in a wonderful example of Gay Panic™? Adora’s eyes were shiny and crinkling at the edges, and she was smiling that _stupid_ dopey smile she reserved only for Catra.

_‘oh,’_ Catra’s mind supplied, and she swallowed twice before managing to breath out her signature “Hey Adora.” Adora grinned back and linked her arm through Catra’s, pressing a kiss to the top of Catra’s head.

“Hey darling,” Adora replied, and Catra let out a rumbly sigh that sounded suspiciously like a purr before leading Adora to their waiting car.

~~

Adora crowed with laughter as they drove slowly back home, the sunset behind them lighting the road ahead with beautiful golds, reds, and oranges, colouring the leaves on the trees beside them with faux flames.

The two of them had gone to a lazer-tag arena (which they had gotten kicked out of after only three rounds, even though Catra _swore_ she hadn’t cheated by sniping from the rafters), went out to dinner at their favourite diner and shared a milkshake, and then began their roundabout way home. 

“-and then I said ‘I look like an intoxicated furry!!’“ Catra finished her story, and decided that _maybe_ watching the road wasn’t that important as long as she got to see the way Adora clutched at her stomach with tears streaming down her face, laughing like Catra was the funniest person alive. 

“That was- that was-” Adora struggled to breathe through her laughter, “That was _hilarious_!” She finally managed, wiping away a tear. “Thank you Catra, that was beautiful.”

Catra smiled at her girlfriend, feeling her heart melt at her affectionate expression.

“Yeah, well... tonight was really nice. Thank you for coming.”

Adora lightly punched her in the arm.

“Are you kidding? Tonight was _incredible_ ,” She gestured wide to make her point and Catra’s smile grew wider, if not more bashful.

“Really?”

Adora leaned over and pressed a kiss to Catra’s cheek, almost causing her to swerve off the road.

“Really,” She promised.


End file.
